ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: I
Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés *'Ibérico' Iberian *'Idaho' Idaho *'Iliada (la -)' Iliad (the -) *'Illinois' Illinois *'India' India *'Indiana' Indiana *'Internet' Internet *'Iowa' Iowa *'Irak' Iraq *'Irán' Iran *'Irlanda del Norte' Northern Ireland *'Irlanda' Ireland *'Islandia' Iceland *'Islas Baleares' Balearic Islands *'Islas Canarias' Canary Islands *'Islas Carolinas' Caroline Islands *'Israel' Israel *'Italia' Italy *'iceberg' iceberg *'icono' icon *'iconoclasta' iconoclast *'ictericia' icterus *'ictericia' jaundice *'idea' idea *'ideal' ideal *'idealismo' idealism *'idealista' idealist *'idealista' idealistic *'idealización' idealization *'idealizar' idealize *'idealmente' ideally *'idear' contrive (to -) *'ídem' idem *'idéntico' identical *'identidad' identity *'identificable' identifiable *'identificación' identification *'identificar' identify (to -) *'ideología' ideology *'ideológico' ideological *'idílico' idyllic *'idilio' idyll *'idioma' language *'idiomático' idiomatic *'idiosincrasia' idiosyncrasy *'idiosincrásico' idiosyncratic *'idiota' idiot *'idiota' idiotic *'idiotez' idiocy *'idólatra' idolater *'idólatra' idolatrous *'idolatrar' idolize *'idolatría' idolatry *'ídolo' idol *'iglesia' church *'ígneo' igneous *'ignición' ignition *'ignominia' ignominy *'ignominioso' ignominious *'ignorancia' ignorance *'ignorante' ignoramus *'ignorante' ignorant *'ignorante' uninformed *'ignorar' not to know *'igualdad' sameness *'igualmente' likewise *'ilegal' illegal *'ilegal' unlawful *'ilegalidad' illegality *'ilegible' illegible *'ilegiblemente' illegibly *'ilegitimidad' illegitimacy *'ilegítimo' illegitimate *'ileso' undamaged *'ileso' unharmed *'ileso' unhurt *'iliaco' iliac *'ilícito' illicit *'ilimitable' limitless *'ilimitado' boundless *'ilimitado' limitless *'ilimitado' unbounded *'ilimitado' unlimited *'ilion' ilium *'ilógico' illogical *'iluminación' illumination *'iluminación' lighting *'iluminado por el sol' sunlit *'iluminar' illuminate (to -) *'ilusión (algo irreal)' illusion *'ilusionista' illusionist *'ilusorio' illusive *'ilusorio' illusory *'ilustración' illustration *'ilustrador' illustrator *'ilustrar' illustrate (to -) *'ilustrativo' illustrative *'ilustre' illustrious *'imagen' image *'imaginable' imaginable *'imaginación' imagination *'imaginar' imagine (to -) *'imaginario' imaginary *'imaginarse' visualize (to -) *'imaginativo' imaginative *'imaginería' imagery *'imán' imam *'imán' magnet *'imbécil' a moron fam *'imbécil' imbecile *'imbecilidad' imbecility *'imberbe' beardless *'imitación' imitation *'imitación' mimicry *'imitador' impersonator *'imitador' mimic *'imitar' imitate (to -) *'impaciencia' impatience *'impaciente' impatient *'impacto' impact *'impacto' shock *'impagado' unpaid *'impalpable' impalpable *'impar' odd *'imparcial' impartial *'imparcial' unbiased *'imparcial' unprejudiced *'imparcialidad' impartiality *'impartir' impart (to -) *'impasible' impassive *'impávido' dauntless *'impecable' impeccable *'impedancia' impedance *'impedimento' impediment *'impedir' impede (to -) *'impeler' impel *'impenetrabilidad' impenetrability *'impenetrable' impenetrable *'impenetrable' impervious *'impenitencia' impenitence *'impenitente' impenitent *'impenitente' unrepentant *'imperceptible' imperceptible *'imperceptible' indiscernible *'imperdonable' unpardonable *'imperecedero' imperishable *'imperfección' imperfection *'imperial' imperial *'imperialismo' imperialism *'imperialista' imperialist *'imperialista' imperialistic *'imperioso' imperious *'impermeable' impermeable *'impermeable' raincoat *'impermeable' rainwear *'impermeable' waterproof *'impersonal' impersonal *'impertinencia' impertinence *'impertinencia' irrelevance *'impertinente' impertinent *'imperturbable' imperturbable *'impetigo' impetigo *'ímpetu' impetus *'impetuoso' impetuous *'impío' ungodly *'implacable' implacable *'implacable' merciless *'implacable' relentless *'implacable' remorseless *'implacable' unmerciful *'implantación' implantation *'implantar' implant (to -) *'implicación' implication *'implicado' involved *'implicar' implicate (to -) *'implicar' imply (to -) *'implícito' implicit *'implícito' implied *'implorar' implore (to -) *'implosión' implosion *'impoluto' undefiled *'impoluto' unpolluted *'impoluto' untainted *'imponderable' imponderable *'imponente' commanding *'imponente' imposing *'imponer' impose (to -) *'importación' import *'importación' importation *'importador' importer *'importancia' importance *'importancia' significance *'importante' important *'importante' momentous *'importar' import (to -) *'importe' amount *'importunado' importunate *'importunar' importune (to -) *'importunar' pester (to -) *'importunidad' importunity *'imposibilidad' impossibility *'imposible' impossible *'imposiblemente' impossibly *'imposición' imposition *'imposición' infliction *'impostor' impostor *'impostor' pretender *'impostura' imposture *'impotencia' impotence *'impotente' impotent *'impotente' powerless *'impracticable' impracticable *'impráctico' impractical *'impregnación' impregnation *'impregnado' impregnate *'impremeditado' unpremeditated *'impresión' impression *'impresión' imprint *'impresión' print *'impresión' printing *'impresionable' impressionable *'impresionante' impressive *'impresionar' impress (to -) *'impresionismo' impressionism *'impresor' printer *'impresora de agujas' dot matrix printer *'impresora de chorro de tinta' inkjet printer *'impresora' printer *'impresora' printer *'imprevisible' unpredictable *'imprevisión' improvidence *'imprevisión' lack of foresight *'imprevisto' unforeseen *'imprimir' print (to -) *'improbabilidad' improbability *'improbable' improbable *'improbable' unlikely *'ímprobo' dishonest *'improductividad' unproductiveness *'improductivo' unproductive *'improductivo' unprofitable *'impromptu' impromptu *'impronunciable' unpronounceable *'impronunciable' unutterable *'impropiedad' impropriety *'impropio' improper *'impropio' inappropriate *'impropio' unseemly *'impropio' unsuitable *'impropio' unsuited *'improvisar' improvise (to -) *'improvisor' improvident *'imprudencia' imprudence *'imprudente' imprudent *'imprudente' injudicious *'imprudente' unwise *'impudencia' impudence *'impuesto suplementario' surtax *'impuesto' tax *'impuestos' taxation *'impugnar' impugn (to -) *'impulsivo' impulsive *'impulso' driving *'impulso' impulse *'impulso' urge *'impune' unpunished *'impunidad' impunity *'impureza' impurity *'impuro' impure *'imputación' accusation *'imputar' impute (to -) *'in situ (latín)' in situ (latin) *'in situ' on-site *'in vitro (latin)' in vitro (latin) *'inacabable' unending *'inacabado' unfinished *'inaccesibilidad' inaccessibility *'inaccesible' inaccessible *'inaccesible' unapproachable *'inaceptable' objectionable *'inaceptable' unacceptable *'inactividad' inactivity *'inactivo' dormant *'inactivo' inactive *'inadaptado' maladjusted *'inadecuado' inadequate *'inadmisible' inadmissible *'inadvertencia' inadvertence *'inadvertido' inadvertent *'inadvertido' unnoticed *'inagotable' inexhaustible *'inagotable' unfailing *'inaguantable' insufferable *'inalámbrico' cordless *'inalámbrico' wireless *'inalienable' inalienable *'inalterable' unalterable *'inalterado' unaltered *'inalterado' unchanged *'inane' inane *'inanición' starvation *'inanidad' inanity *'inanimado' inanimate *'inanimado' lifeless *'inaplicable' inapplicable *'inasequible' unattainable *'inasequible' unobtainable *'inaudible' inaudible *'inaudito (nunca oído)' unheard *'inauguración' inauguration *'inaugural' inaugural *'inaugurar' inaugurate (to -) *'inca' Inca *'incalculable' incalculable *'incalculable' untold *'incandescencia' incandescence *'incandescente' incandescent *'incansable' tireless *'incansable' untiring *'incapacidad' disability *'incapacidad' inability *'incapacidad' incapability *'incapacitar' incapacitate (to -) *'incapaz' incapable *'incapaz' unable *'incapaz' unfit *'incauto' incautious *'incendiario' arsonist *'incendiario' incendiary *'incendio provocado' arson *'incentivo' incentive *'incertidumbre' uncertainty *'incesante' ceaseless *'incesante' incessant *'incesante' unceasing *'incesante' unremitting *'incesto' incest *'incestuoso' incestuous *'incidencia' incidence *'incidente' incident *'incienso' incense *'incierto' uncertain *'incierto' unsettled *'incineración' incineration *'incinerador' incinerator *'incinerar' cremate (to -) *'incinerar' incinerate (to -) *'incipiente' incipient *'incisión' incision *'incisivo' incisive *'incisivo' incisor *'incitación' incitement *'incitar' bestir (to -) *'incitar' incite (to -) *'inclemencia' inclemency *'inclemente' inclement *'inclinable' tilting *'inclinación (propensión)' bent *'inclinación' droop *'inclinación' inclination *'inclinación' leaning *'inclinación' nod *'inclinación' skew *'inclinación' slant *'inclinación' stoop *'inclinación' tilt *'inclinado' inclined *'inclinarse' bow (to -) *'incluido' included *'incluir' inclose (to -) *'incluir' include (to -) *'incluir' subsume (to -) *'inclusión' inclusion *'incluso' included *'incluso' including *'incógnito' incognito *'incoherencia' incoherence *'incoherencia' inconsistency *'incoherente' incoherent *'incoherente' inconsistent *'incombustible' incombustible *'incomible' unpalatable *'incomodidad' discomfort *'incómodo' uncomfortable *'incomparable' incomparable *'incompasivo' unsympathetic *'incompatibilidad' incompatibility *'incompatible' incompatible *'incompatible' uncongenial *'incompetencia' incompetence *'incompetente' incompetent *'incompleto' incomplete *'incomprensible' incomprehensible *'incomprensión' incomprehension *'inconcebible' inconceivable *'inconcebible' unthinkable *'incondicional' unconditional *'inconexo' desultory *'incongruencia' incongruity *'incongruente' incongruous *'inconmensurable' immeasurable *'inconmensurable' incommensurable *'inconsciente' unconscious *'inconsciente' unwitting *'inconscientemente' unconsciously *'inconsecuente' inconsequent *'inconsolable' inconsolable *'inconstante' variable *'inconstitucional' unconstitutional *'inconsútil' seamless *'incontinencia' incontinence *'incontinente' incontinent *'incontrovertible' unanswerable *'inconveniente' drawback *'incorporación' incorporation *'incorporado' built-in *'incorporado' incorporated *'incorporar' incorporate (to -) *'incorrecto' incorrect *'incorregible' incorrigible *'incorruptible' incorruptible *'incredulidad' incredulity *'incrédulo' incredulous *'incrédulo' unbeliever *'increíble' incredible *'increíblemente' amazingly *'increíblemente' incredibly *'increíblemente' unbelievably *'incremental' incremental *'incrementar' increment (to -) *'incremento' accrual *'incremento' increase *'incremento' increment *'incremento' step *'incriminación' incrimination *'incriminar' incriminate (to -) *'incrustar' incrust (to -) *'incubación' incubation *'incubadora' incubator *'incubar' incubate (to -) *'incuestionable' unquestionable *'inculcación' inculcation *'inculcado' ingrained *'inculcar' inculcate *'inculcar' ingrain (to -) *'inculto' uneducated *'inculto' untutored *'incumbencia' incumbency *'incumplido' unfulfilled *'incumplimiento' noncompliance *'incurable' incurable *'incurrir' incur (to -) *'incursión' incursion *'incursión' inroad *'indebido' undue *'indecencia' indecency *'indecente' indecent *'indecible' unmentionable *'indecible' unspeakable *'indecisión' indecision *'indeciso' indecisive *'indefendible' indefensible *'indefenso' unguarded *'indefinible' indefinable *'indefinible' nondescript *'indefinidamente' indefinitely *'indefinido' indefinite *'indefinido' undefined *'indeleble' indelible *'indelicado' indelicate *'indemne' uninjured *'indemne' unscathed *'indemnización' indemnification *'indemnización' indemnity *'indemnización' reparation *'indemnizar' indemnify (to -) *'independencia' independence *'independiente (de espíritu)' strong-minded *'independiente' independent *'independiente' nonpartisan *'independientemente (de)' irrespective (of) *'independientemente' independently *'indescifrable' undecipherable *'indescriptible' indescribable *'indeseable' undesirable *'indestructible' indestructible *'indeterminado' indeterminate *'indeterminado' undetermined *'indexar' index (to -) *'indicación' indication *'indicador de velocidad' speedometer *'indicador' indicator *'indicador' pointer *'indicar' indicate (to -) *'indicativo' indicative *'índice' contents *'índice' index *'índice' ratio *'índice' table of contents *'indiferencia' indifference *'indiferencia' nonchalance *'indiferente' indifferent *'indiferente' nonchalant *'indiferente' regardless *'indiferente' unconcerned *'indiferente' uninterested *'indígena' indigenous *'indigencia' indigence *'indigente' indigent *'indigestión' indigestion *'indigesto' indigestible *'indignación' indignation *'indignado' indignant *'indignante' revolting *'indignarse' indignate (to -) *'indignidad' indignity *'indigno' unworthy *'indio' Indian *'indirecta' innuendo *'indirectamente' indirectly *'indirecto' indirect *'indirecto' sideways *'indisciplinado' undisciplined *'indiscreción' indiscretion *'indiscreto' indiscreet *'indiscreto' tactless *'indiscriminadamente' indiscriminately *'indiscutible' incontestable *'indiscutible' indisputable *'indispensable' imperative *'indispensable' indispensable *'indisposición' indisposition *'indisposición' malaise *'indispuesto' indisposed *'indistinguible' indistinguishable *'indistinto' indiscriminate *'indistinto' indistinct *'individual (habitación -)' single (room) *'individual' individual *'individuales (partidos -)' singles *'individualidad' individuality *'individualismo' individualism *'individualizar' individualize (to -) *'individualmente' individually *'individualmente' singly *'indivisible' indivisible *'indiviso' undivided *'indócil' unruly *'indócil' untoward *'indocumentado' undocumented *'índole' ilk *'indolencia' indolence *'indolente' indolent *'indomable' indomitable *'indomado' untamed *'inducción' inducement *'inducción' induction *'inducido' induced *'inducir' induce (to -) *'inductancia' inductance *'inductivo' inductive *'indudable' doubtless *'indudable' indubitable *'indudablemente' undoubtedly *'indulgencia' indulgence *'indulgencia' leniency *'indulgente' indulgent *'indulgente' lenient *'indulto' reprieve *'industria' industry *'industrial' industrial *'industrialismo' industrialism *'industrialización' industrialization *'industrializar' industrialize (to -) *'industrioso' industrious *'inédito' unpublished *'ineficacia' inefficiency *'ineficaz' ineffective *'ineficaz' ineffectual *'ineficaz' inefficient *'inelegible' ineligible *'ineludible' inescapable *'ineptitud' ineptitude *'inepto' inapt *'inepto' inept *'inequívoco' unambiguous *'inequívoco' unequivocal *'inequívoco' unmistakable *'inercia' inertia *'inerte' inert *'inescrutable' inscrutable *'inesperadamente' unexpectedly *'inesperado' unexpected *'inestabilidad (de la imagen)' jitter *'inestabilidad' instability *'inestable' unstable *'inestimable' inestimable *'inestimable' invaluable *'inevitable' inevitable *'inevitable' unavoidable *'inevitablemente' inevitably *'inexactitud' inaccuracy *'inexacto' inexact *'inexcusable' inexcusable *'inexorable' adamant *'inexorable' inexorable *'inexperiencia' inexperience *'inexperto' inexperienced *'inexperto' inexpert *'inexperto' unskilled *'inexplicable' inexplicable *'inexplicable' unaccountable *'inexplicablemente' inexplicably *'inexplicado' unexplained *'inexplorado' unexplored *'inexpresable' inexpressible *'inexpresivamente' blankly *'inexpugnable' impregnable *'inexpugnable' unassailable *'inextinguible' unquenchable *'inextricable' inextricable *'infalibilidad' infallibility *'infalible' infallible *'infalible' unerring *'infame' infamous *'infame' nefarious *'infamia' infamy *'infancia' infancy *'infante' infant *'infantería' infantry *'infanticidio' infanticide *'infantil' childish *'infantil' childlike *'infantil' infantile *'infarto' infarction *'infatigable' indefatigable *'infección' infection *'infeccioso' infectious *'infectar' infect (to -) *'infecundo' infertile *'infeliz' wretched *'inferencia' inference *'inferior' bottom *'inferior' inferior *'inferior' lower *'inferioridad' inferiority *'inferir' infer (to -) *'infernal' infernal *'infestación' infestation *'infestar' infest (to -) *'infidelidad' infidelity *'infiel' infidel *'infiel' unfaithful *'infierno' inferno *'infijo' infix *'infiltrar' infiltrate (to -) *'infinidad' infinity *'infinitamente' infinitely *'infinitesimal' infinitesimal *'infinitivo' infinitive *'infinito' infinite *'inflacionario' inflationary *'inflado' inflated *'inflamable' inflammable *'inflamación' inflammation *'inflamado' inflamed *'inflamar' inflame (to -) *'inflamatorio' inflammatory *'inflar' inflate (to -) *'inflexibilidad' inflexibility *'inflexible' inflexible *'inflexible' unbending *'inflexible' uncompromising *'inflexible' unyielding *'inflexión' inflection *'infligir' inflict *'influencia' influence *'influencia' leverage *'influir' influence (to -) *'influyente' influential *'infografía' computer graphics *'información adicional' additional information *'información general' overview *'información' information *'información' information *'informado' informed *'informal' casual *'informal' informal *'informante' informant *'informar mal' misinform (to -) *'informar' apprise (to -) *'informar' inform (to -) *'informar' report (to -) *'informática' computing *'informativo' informative *'informatizar' computerize (to -) *'informe de previsión' planning report *'informe detallado' rundown *'informe' brief *'informe' inform *'informe' report *'informe' shapeless *'infortunado' unfortunate *'infortunio' misfortune *'infracción' infraction *'infracción' infringement *'infracción' misdemeanor *'infraestructura' infrastructure *'infravalorar' undervalue (to -) *'infrecuente' infrequent *'infringir' infringe (to -) *'infructuoso' profitless *'infructuoso' unsuccessful *'infundado' unfounded *'infundir' infuse (to -) *'infusión' brew *'infusión' infusion *'ingenio' ingenuity *'ingenio' wit *'ingenioso' artful *'ingenioso' ingenious *'ingenioso' nifty *'ingenioso' witty *'ingenuidad' ingenuousness *'ingenuo' ingenuous *'ingenuo' naive *'ingenuo' naïve *'ingerir' ingest (to -) *'ingestión' ingestion *'ingestión' ingestión *'ingobernable' uncontrollable *'ingratitud' ingratitude *'ingrato' thankless *'ingrato' ungrateful *'ingrávido' weightless *'ingrediente' ingredient *'ingreso' income *'ingreso' ingress *'ingreso' revenue *'ingresos' income *'ingresos' receipts *'ingresos' returns *'ingresos' takings *'inguinal' inguinale *'inhábil' unqualified *'inhabilitación' disqualification *'inhabilitar' disqualify (to -) *'inhalación' inhalation *'inhalar' inhale (to -) *'inherente' inherent *'inhibición' inhibition *'inhibir' disable (to -) *'inhibir' inhibit (to -) *'inhóspito' inhospitable *'inhumanidad' inhumanity *'inhumano' inhuman *'inhumano' inhumane *'iniciación' initiation *'iniciador' initiator *'iniciador' starter *'inicial' initial *'inicialización' initialization *'inicializar' start up (to -) *'inicialmente' initially *'iniciar' initialize (to -) *'iniciar' initiate (to -) *'iniciativa' initiative *'inicio' beginning *'inicuo' iniquitous *'inimaginable' unimaginable *'inimitable' inimitable *'ininteligible' unintelligible *'ininterrumpido' uninterrupted *'iniquidad' iniquity *'injurioso' injurious *'injusticia' injustice *'injustificable' unjustifiable *'injustificado' unjustified *'injustificado' unwarranted *'injusto' inequitable *'injusto' unconscionable *'injusto' unfair *'injusto' unjust *'injusto' unrighteous *'injusto' wrongful *'inmaculado' immaculate *'inmadurez' immaturity *'inmaduro' immature *'inmaduro' unripe *'inmanejable' unmanageable *'inmanente' immanent *'inmarcesible' unfading *'inmaterial' immaterial *'inmediatamente' immediately *'inmediatez' immediacy *'inmediato' adjoining *'inmediato' contiguous *'inmediato' immediate *'inmemorial' immemorial *'inmensamente' vastly *'inmensidad' immensity *'inmenso' immense *'inmerecido' undeserved *'inmerecido' unearned *'inmersión' immersion *'inmersión' submergence *'inmersión' submersion *'inmigración' immigration *'inmigrante' immigrant *'inmigrar' immigrate (to -) *'inminencia' imminence *'inminente' imminent *'inminente' impending *'inmoderado' immoderate *'inmoderado' intemperate *'inmodestia' immodesty *'inmodesto' immodest *'inmolar' immolate (to -) *'inmoral' immoral *'inmoral' unprincipled *'inmoralidad' immorality *'inmoralmente' immorally *'inmortal' deathless *'inmortal' immortal *'inmortalidad' immortality *'inmortalizar' immortalize (to -) *'inmóvil' immobile *'inmóvil' immovable *'inmóvil' motionless *'inmovilidad' immobility *'inmovilización' immobilization *'inmovilizar' immobilize (to -) *'inmuebles' real estate *'inmune' immune *'inmunidad' immunity *'inmunización' immunization *'inmunizar' immunize (to -) *'inmunológico' immunological *'inmunosupresores' immunosupressors *'inmutable' changeless *'inmutable' unchanging *'innato' inborn *'innato' inbred *'innato' innate *'innecesario' needless *'innecesario' unnecessary *'innegable' undeniable *'innegociable' unnegotiable *'innoble' ignoble *'innovación' innovation *'innovar' innovate (to -) *'innumerable' countless *'innumerable' innumerable *'innumerable' numberless *'inocencia' innocence *'inocente' innocent *'inoculación' inoculation *'inocular' inoculate (to -) *'inocuo' innocuous *'inofensivo' inoffensive *'inolvidable' unforgettable *'inoperable' inoperable *'inoperante' inoperative *'inoportuno' badly timed *'inoportuno' inconvenient *'inoportuno' inopportune *'inoportuno' unseasonable *'inorgánico' inorganic *'inquietar' disquiet (to -) *'inquieto' restless *'inquieto' shifty *'inquietud' unrest *'inquilino' tenant *'inquisitivo' inquisitive *'insaciable' insatiable *'inscribir' inscribe (to -) *'inscripción' inscription *'inscripción' listing *'insecticida' insecticide *'insecto' insect *'inseguridad' insecurity *'inseguro' insecure *'inseguro' shaky *'inseguro' unsafe *'inseguro' unsteady *'inseguro' unsure *'inseminación' insemination *'inseminar' inseminate (to -) *'insensato' senseless *'insensibilidad' insensibility *'insensibilizar' desensitize (to -) *'insensible' insensible *'insensible' insensitive *'insensible' unfeeling *'insensiblemente' callously *'inseparable' inseparable *'inserción' insertion *'insidioso' insidious *'insignia' badge *'insignia' insignia *'insignificancia' insignificance *'insignificante' inconsiderable *'insignificante' insignificant *'insincero' insincere *'insinuación' insinuation *'insinuación' intimation *'insinuar' insinuate (to -) *'insípido' insipid *'insípido' tasteles *'insípido' tasteless *'insípido' unsavory *'insistencia' insistence *'insistente' insistent *'insistentemente' insistently *'insistir' insist (to -) *'insociable' unsociable *'insolación' insolation *'insolación' sunstroke *'insolencia' insolence *'insolente' insolent *'insolubilidad' insolubility *'insoluble' insoluble *'insoluble' insolvable *'insoluble' unsolvable *'insolvencia' insolvency *'insolvente' insolvent *'insomnio' imsomnia *'insomnio' insomnia *'insomnio' sleeplessness *'insondable' unfathomable *'insospechado' unsuspected *'insostenible' untenable *'inspeccionar' inspect *'inspector' inspector *'inspector' overseer *'inspiración' inspiration *'inspirador' inspiring *'inspirar' inspire *'instalación' installation *'instalación' installment *'instalar' induct (to -) *'instalar' install (to -) *'instancia' application (form) *'instantánea (fotografía -)' snapshot *'instantáneo' instantaneous *'instigación' instigation *'instigador' mover *'instigar' instigate (to -) *'instilar' instill (to -) *'instintivo' instinctive *'instinto' instinct *'institución' institution *'institucional' institutional *'instituto' college *'instituto' institute *'instrucción ficticia' dummy instruction *'instrucción' instruction *'instrucción' schooling *'instrucción' training *'instrucciones' instructions *'instructivo' instructive *'instructor' instructor *'instruido' literate *'instruir' instruct (to -) *'instrumental' instrumental *'instrumentista' instrumentalist *'instrumento' implement *'instrumento' instrument *'instrumentos de cuerda' strings *'insubordinación' insubordination *'insubordinado' insubordinate *'insuficiencia cardíaca congestiva' congestive heart failure *'insuficiencia' inadequacy *'insuficiencia' insufficiency *'insuficiente' insufficient *'insufrible' unbearable *'insular' insular *'insularidad' insularity *'insulina' insulin *'insulso' vapid *'insultante' insulting *'insultar' insult (to -) *'insultar' revile (to -) *'insulto' insult *'insuperable' insuperable *'insuperable' insurmountable *'insurgente' insurgent *'insurrección' insurgency *'insurrección' insurrection *'insurrecto' insurrectionist *'insustancial' insubstantial *'intachable' unexceptionable *'intacto' intact *'intacto' unimpaired *'intacto' untouched *'intangible' intangible *'intangible' untouchable *'integración' integration *'integral' comprehensive *'integral' integral *'integrar' integrate (to -) *'integridad' completeness *'integridad' integrity *'intelecto' intellect *'intelectual' intellectual *'inteligencia artificial' artificial intelligence *'inteligencia' intelligence *'inteligente' brainy *'inteligente' brilliant *'inteligente' intelligent *'inteligente' smart *'inteligibilidad' intelligibility *'inteligible' intelligible *'intemperancia' intemperance *'intemperie' bleakness *'intemperie' open-air *'intempestivo' untimely *'intención' intention *'intencional' intentional *'intensidad' intensity *'intensificación' intensification *'intensificador' intensifier *'intensificar' intensify (to -) *'intensivamente' intensively *'intensivo' intensive *'intenso' intense *'intentar' attempt (to -) *'intentar' try (to -) *'intento' intent *'interacción' interaction *'interbloqueo activo' livelock *'intercalación' inset *'intercalar' collate *'intercambiable' detachable *'intercambiable' interchangeable *'intercambio' interchange *'intercambio' swap *'intercambio' swapping *'interceder' intercede (to -) *'intercepción' interception *'interceptar' intercept (to -) *'intercesión' intercession *'intercesor' intercessor *'intercomunicador' intercom *'intercomunicarse' intercommunicate (to -) *'interconectar' interconnect (to -) *'interconexión' interconnection *'interdependencia' interdependence *'interdicto' interdiction *'interés' interest *'interesado' calculating *'interesado' concerned *'interesado' interested *'interesante' interesting *'interestatal' interstate *'interestelar' interstellar *'interfase' interface *'interfaz (femenino)' interface *'interferencia' interference *'interior' indoor *'interior' inland *'interior' inside *'interior' internal *'interior' inward *'interiormente' inwardly *'interjección' interjection *'interludio' interlude *'intermediario' intermediary *'intermediario' middleman *'intermedio' intermediate *'intermedio' intervening *'interminable' interminable *'intermisión' intermission *'intermitente' blinking *'intermitente' intermittent *'internación' internment *'internacional' international *'internacionalismo' internationalism *'internacionalista' internationalist *'internacionalización' internationalization *'internacionalizar' internationalize *'internado' internee *'internamiento' internment *'internauta' internaut *'internista' internist *'interno' inner *'interno' intern *'interno' internal *'interoperabilidad' interoperability *'interpares' peer to peer *'interplanetario' interplanetary *'interpolación' interpolation *'interpolado' interpolated *'interpolar' interpolate (to -) *'interponer' interject (to -) *'interponer' interpose (to -) *'interposición' interposition *'interpretación' interpretation *'interpretación' interpreting *'interpretar mal' misinterpret (to -) *'interpretar' interpret (to -) *'interpretativo' interpretative *'intérprete' interpreter *'interregional' interregional *'interregno' interregnum *'interrelación' interrelation *'interrelación' interrelationship *'interrelacionar' interrelate (to -) *'interrogación' interrogation *'interrogar' cross-examine (to -) *'interrogar' interrogate (to -) *'interrogativo' interrogative *'interrogatorio' interrogatory *'interrogatorio' questioning *'interrumpir' break (to -) *'interrumpir' discontinue (to -) *'interrumpir' interrupt (to -) *'interrupción' interruption *'interrupción' timeout *'interruptor' switch *'intersección' intersection *'intervalo entre registros' interrecord gap *'intervalo' interval *'intervalo' range *'intervención quirúrgica' operation *'intervención' intervention *'intervenir' intervene (to -) *'interventor' comptroller *'intestinal' intestinal *'intestino delgado' small intestine *'intestino grueso' large intestine *'intestino' bowel *'intestino' intestine *'intestinos' bowels *'íntimamente' intimately *'intimidación' intimidation *'intimidad' intimacy *'intimidad' privacy *'intimidar' browbeat (to -) *'intimidar' daunt (to -) *'intimidar' intimidate (to -) *'intimidar' overawe (to -) *'íntimo' chummy *'íntimo' intimate *'intolerable' intolerable *'intolerancia' bigotry *'intolerancia' intolerance *'intolerante' bigot *'intolerante' bigoted *'intolerante' intolerant *'intoxicación' intoxication *'intoxicación' poisoning *'intraducible' untranslatable *'intranet' intranet *'intranquilo' uneasy *'intransigente' intransigent *'intransitable' impassable *'intransitivo' intransitive *'intrarticular' intraarticular *'intrascendente' inconsequential *'intratable' intractable *'intrauterino' intra-uterine *'intravenoso' intravenous *'intrepidez' boldness *'intrepidez' intrepidity *'intrépido' intrepid *'intriga' intrigue *'intrigante' schemer *'intrincado' intricate *'intrínseco' intrinsic *'introducción' introduction *'introducir' introduce (to -) *'introducirse' tap into (to -) *'introductorio' introductory *'introspección' introspection *'introspectivo' introspective *'introversión' introversion *'introvertido' introvert *'intrusión' intrusion *'intrusión' obtrusion *'intruso' intruder *'intubación' intubation *'intuición' intuition *'intuitivo' intuitive *'inundación' inundation *'inundación' overflow *'inundar' inundate (to -) *'inundar' overflow (to -) *'inútil' unavailing *'inútil' unserviceable *'inútil' useless *'invadir' invade (to -) *'invalidación' invalidation *'invalidar' invalidate (to -) *'invalidez' invalidity *'inválido' invalid *'invariable' invariable *'invariable' unchangeable *'invariable' unvarying *'invariablemente' invariably *'invasión' invasion *'invasor' invader *'invasor' raider *'invectiva' invective *'invencibilidad' invincibility *'invencible' invincible *'invención' concoction *'invención' contrivance *'invención' invention *'inventar' invent (to -) *'inventar' inventor (to -) *'inventario' inventory *'inventivo' inventive *'invernal' wintry *'inversión' inversion *'inversión' reversal *'inverso' inverse *'inverso' reverse *'inversor' investor *'invertebrado' invertebrate *'invertebrado' spineless *'invertido' invert *'invertido' inverted *'invertir' invest (to -) *'investidura' investiture *'investigación' inquisition *'investigación' investigation *'investigación' research *'investigador' investigator *'investigador' researcher *'investigar' investigate (to -) *'inveterado' inveterate *'invicto' undefeated *'invierno' winter *'inviolabilidad' inviolability *'inviolable' inviolable *'invisibilidad' invisibility *'invisible' invisible *'invitación a emitir' polling *'invitación' invitation *'invitar' invite (to -) *'invocación' invocation *'invocar' invoke (to -) *'involución' involution *'involuntario' involuntary *'involuntario' unintentional *'invulnerabilidad' invulnerability *'invulnerable' invulnerable *'inyección' injection *'inyectar' inject (to -) *'ion' ion *'ionizar' ionize (to -) *'ir de compras' shop (to -) *'ir en automóvil' motoring *'ira' ire *'ira' wrath *'irascible' irascible *'iridio' iridium *'iridiscencia' iridescence *'iridiscente' iridescent *'irlandés' Irish *'irlandés' Irishman *'ironía' irony *'irónico' ironic *'irónico' ironical *'irracional' irrational *'irrazonable' unreasonable *'irreal' unreal *'irreconciliable' irreconcilable *'irrecuperable' irretrievable *'irredimible' irredeemable *'irreemplazable' irreplaceable *'irreflexión' rashness *'irrefutable' irrefutable *'irregular' irregular *'irregularidad' irregularity *'irregularmente' irregularly *'irrelevante' irrelevant *'irreligioso' irreligious *'irreparable' irrecoverable *'irreparable' irreparable *'irreprimible' irrepressible *'irreprochable' blameless *'irreprochable' irreproachable *'irresistible' irresistible *'irresoluble' unsolvable *'irresolución' demur *'irresoluto' irresolute *'irrespetuoso' disrespectful *'irresponsabilidad' irresponsibility *'irresponsable' irresponsible *'irreverencia' irreverence *'irreverente' irreverent *'irreversible' irreversible *'irrevocable' irrevocable *'irrigar' irrigate (to -) *'irritabilidad' irritability *'irritable' irritable *'irritación' irritation *'irritado' irritated *'irritado' testy *'irritante' irritant *'irritante' irritating *'irritar' irritate (to -) *'irritar' nettle (to -) *'irritar' rile (to -) *'irrompible' unbreakable *'irrompible' unbroken *'irse' leave (to -) *'isla' island *'isla' isle *'islam' Islam *'islámico' Islamic *'isleño' islander *'isleta' islet *'isobara' isobar *'isósceles' isosceles *'isoterma' isotherm *'isótopo radioactivo' radiactive isotope *'isótopo radioactivo' radioactive isotope *'isótopo radioactivo' radioisotope *'isótopo' isotope *'israelí' Israeli *'istmo' isthmus *'italiano' Italian *'itinerante' itinerant *'itinerario' itinerary *'izq. (abrev. de izquierda)' left *'izquierda' left *'izquierdista' leftist *'izquierdista' left-winger *'izquierdo' left Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners